Can You Feel The Love Tonight
Can You Feel The Love Tonight is a song by Mordecai and Jeannie. It is sung in the episode To Steal an Super Capital Ship and the Case of Megaforce, and is sung again in Coney Island - The Musical! and That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!. Lyrics *'Mordecai': ♪There's a calm surrender To the rush of day, When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away♪ *'Jeannie': ♪An enchanted moment, And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you♪ *'Mordecai': ♪And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far (Jeannie: this far) And can you feel the love tonight (Jeannie: tonight) How it's laid to rest? It's enough (Jeannie: It's enough') to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best♪' *'Jeannie': ♪There's a time for everyone, If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn♪ *'Mordecai': ♪There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours (Jeannie: Yeah, yeah, yeaah-) And can you feel the love tonight (Jeannie:Can you feel the love?) It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer (Jeannie: It's enough) That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight (Jeannie: Can you feel the love) How it's laid to rest? (Jeannie: Oooooh) It's enough (Jeannie: It's enough) To make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Oh its enough (Jeannie: It's enough) To make kings and vagabonds♪ *'Mordecai and Jeannie': ♪Believe the very best...♪ Coney Island - The Musical *'Karina': ♪There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best. There's a time for ev'ryone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best. And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best.♪ That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors! *'Touha': ♪I can see what's happening♪ *'Karlos Mizuna': ♪What?♪ *'Touha': ♪And they don't have a clue♪ *'Genjiru Mizuna': ♪Who?♪ *'Touha': ♪Their fall in love and here's a bottom line. They have girlfriends♪ *'Nicolas Takeshi': ♪Oh♪ *'Touha': ♪Their sweet catalyze of twilight there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air If I said I love you (Robot Detective K: Huh?) Had you on my brain (Zabitan: Hey!) It would mean a romantic atmosphere had rendered me insane ('''Joji Hayato: Yup.) That's only an example it don't apply to us (Ryosuke Hayato: Phew!)♪''' *'Ibiru': ♪But over there it's a different story♪ *'Touha': ♪And one we mus discuss♪ *'Touha, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Zabitan, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro and Ichicho Sugo': ♪Can You Feel The Love Tonight? All the signs are there♪ *'Gabura': ♪Some fireflies and tons of tenderness♪ *'Touha': ♪Disaster in the air And if they falls in love tonight (Kai Tsukimuro: Oh, no!) It can be assumed ('''Ichicho Sugo: What?) Their carefree days with us are history♪''' *'Touha, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Zabitan, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro and Ichicho Sugo': ♪In our short pal is doomed (They hug and burst into tears.) Waaaaaa....♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited